


hired [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Aspiring Porn Star Sokka (Avatar), Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Casting Couch, Cock Worship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn Star Zuko (Avatar), Service Top Sokka (Avatar), Spanking, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: When Sokka applied for a job at the adult film company Suki recommended, he hadn't expected his interviewer to be his favourite up-and-coming star.Zuko stretches onto his toes to press a kiss to Sokka's cheek, hands on his shoulders. "Be nice to me," he says with a hint of mischief. "And we'll see what happens."
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 17
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	hired [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959900) by [agni_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agni_kai/pseuds/agni_kai). 



> Thank you so much agni_kai for giving me blanket permission to record your fics! I know I've got a reputation for doing smut fics but honestly this one is more out there than I've done before so uhh enjoy I guess! While I was editing this I didn't realise that my speakers were switched on so while I was happily playing it through my headphones, anyone walking past my room could probably hear Zuko getting laid... I damn well hope they appreciated it!

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zgnrqg8b6rkt82z/hired.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/hired/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please let agni_kai know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959900#main), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments! I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/), so if you have any requests for fics you'd like me to record in the future, or just want to see what I'm up so, come check me out!
> 
> Music is [Daddy Like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kk4BZ3uOSHI) by Dorian Electra


End file.
